Charms
by ofjamesandlily
Summary: That day, Lily Evans promised herself that as long as James Potter's head was up his arse, she wouldn't fall for his charm. Takes place in second year.


The sound of a chair being noisily pulled back, a book bag landing with a loud _thump_, and a body plopping down on the seat beside her, were all actions loud and clear to Lily Evans. Whether she cared enough to look up from her book or not, was questionable. After all, she came early to Charms class for a reason.

"Alright, Evans?"

Until he spoke.

Lily stopped reading and turned her head ever so slightly to her left. _Yep,_ she confirmed, _it's definitely James Potter_. Slowly she put down her copy of _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2)_. She turned slightly in her chair, towards the boy. She shyly tucked a strand of dark red hair behind her ear and slowly smiled.

"H-hey," she said.

James Potter smirked. Apparently that was all he needed to keep going.

"Whatcha got there?" he inquired cheerfully, pointing at the book Lily had just been reading.

Lily frowned a little, looking at her book. She had been hoping he would want to know something about _her_. Not the _book_ she was reading.

"Oh, it's uh… just the _Standard Book of Spells_," she replied. "I just felt like reading ahead a little." Immediately she peeked at him through her lashes, to see what he thought of her response.

He smiled like it was totally normal to want to read ahead.

"Well, I got into the Gryffindor Quidditch team," he said casually, as if it was everyday a second year made it into the Quidditch team. "Hawkes—the captain—said I was the best second year he's ever seen. I got Chaser," he beamed.

Lily knew squat about Quidditch, but this was James Potter! As far as she knew, he was brilliant—maybe a little bit conceited, but _brilliant_. And he was talking to her—plain, old Lily Evans!

So she smiled politely and said, "Wow, that's so cool! Congratulations!"

His eyes shone. It never got old when people thought he was cool. Especially when it was pretty girls.

"Do you like Quidditch?" he asked suddenly.

Lily hesitated for a second. She didn't know much about Quidditch, she didn't even _understand_ Quidditch.

"Um… I actually don't know much about Quidditch…" Lily felt so uncomfortable. Here was James, talking to Lily and she didn't even know two things about his chosen topic. (Except that there was a position called Chaser, and he just made it.)

"Oh, that's okay! It's actually pretty simple. In fact, you can come to our practices if you want," he said with a big grin on his face.

She could watch James _play_? He _wanted_ her to _come watch him play_? This was started to get a little too much for just twelve-year-old Lily Evans. She was very excited about this and agreed that it's a good idea. Lily sat there for a few moments and admired his handsome face. And then she noticed how calm and collected he seemed, as opposed to Lily who was getting so nervous her palms were sweating.

And _then_ she realized another thing: he could've asked anyone, sat down beside anyone, so why did he choose her? Of course, she wanted him to think she's kind and smart, like she thought he was, but what if he had already asked other girls? She didn't think there was anything special about her, there was no reason he would come to her first. Lily didn't want to be just another name on some list or something.

As their Charms lesson began, Lily quickly pulled out a piece of parchment along with a bottle of ink and a quill, as did James. Lily hastily copied down notes and tried to answer as many questions as possible. Twenty minutes into the class, James started to answer all of Professor Flitwick's questions and earning Gryffindor all the points Lily had wanted to earn. He would send Lily a smirk every time Flitwick awarded him five points, to which Lily would scowl. Soon it became a game to see who could put their hand up first to answer the question. And, boy, this game got so intense that one time James was so focused on putting his hand up first that he completely forgot to listen to the question. Much to his dismay, Lily _had_ been listening and answered it correctly, earning five points. Now it was Lily's turn to grin cheekily, and for James to scowl.

They were competitive right up until class was dismissed.

Lily slung her book bag over her shoulder and made her way towards the Great Hall to her awaiting and much anticipated lunch. James rushed to catch up with her.

"So… that was fun," he said, being friendly again.

"Yeah, it was," Lily agreed, sending him a dazzling smile.

"You're quite good at Charms," he complimented.

"You are too," she said politely.

"I'm also quite good at Quidditch," he boasted. "But you'll be there to see all that, wouldn't you?

Lily stopped. James walked a few steps before he also stopped, but confused. She observed him for a moment. He seemed nice enough. He _is_ smart; he proved that much in Charms five minutes ago. And he seemed very talented, seeing as he made the Quidditch team by second year. He was—to put it simply—_brilliant_. There was just one _teensy, weensy_ problem. Lily didn't like the way he seemed _so sure_ that she would show up. She didn't like how he assumed that by praising himself and trying to look really smart in Charms, he had her wrapped around his finger.

_Like any other girl would,_ Lily thought. _No… he's going to have to try harder than _that.

Lily Evans was _not_ that easy and predictable. In fact, Lily Evans wanted to be the first girl in the history of Hogwarts, to reject James Potter's charm.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lily said, a small smile playing on her lips. "It's just that… I just remembered I have a lot of homework and studying to do… so I probably won't make it to the practices."

"What?! Evans, come on, just—"

"I'll be busy all week," she smirked. James' face fell, and his shoulder's drooped. He looked sad, but more than that—shocked. He couldn't believe this! No girl had ever said no to him! "But don't worry," Lily continued, patting him on the shoulder, "I'm sure you're a _brilliant_ Chaser."

And with that, she smirked again and strutted away with her head held high, leaving James standing there with his jaw still on the floor. _Honestly, it wasn't _that _bad, was it?_

"Well—what about next week?!" he called.

"I'll be busy then, too!"

"The week after?"

"Busy!" she slowly let the smile spread across her face as she turned the corner. _She just rejected _the_ James Potter!_

That day, Lily Evans promised herself that as long as James Potter's head was up his arse, she wouldn't fall for his charm.

That day, James Potter realized he was doomed.


End file.
